


Promise

by SelenaMagniva



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaMagniva/pseuds/SelenaMagniva
Summary: This is not a sad story, nor a love one. It is the tale of an everlasting promise that one chooses to do.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Always

_ Always _

_Since the first moment I saw him, I knew. It was a feeling of longer, of nostalgia and care. If someone ever asked me, had I ever seen him before, I would answer no. But his eyes, sharp as knives, and the green tone that could light up any darkness; somehow was always in my mind. We had shared years and years together as friends; even gossips, laughs and talks in the middle of the night._

_There was something that I still couldn’t grasp in him, he was too far away for me; and honestly, I never excepted anything. It wasn’t until he said those words:_ “It does no matter to me in what form in comes, I just know I will always take it _”; there was hope for me. And I took the chance, of course._

_My messages where sure visible, something that you just couldn’t avoid. At first, I thought he was thinking of it as a joke; how could someone like me tell him those things? After all, it wasn’t the first time I made jokes about it, and he knew me better than anyone. I tried anything, countless times, but there was no answer._

_As time flew by, so did my hope. I resigned. But because of that, the pain was even greater; he would avoid me, hang out with other people, and even miss my birthdays. So, I did the same; hiding my feelings for him in a box and acting as someone else. It did not take long for me to become that someone else, almost like I had changed my bodies with someone else._

_That eventful night, on the 9 th of September, I encountered him again. We were both alone, looking at the scenery while waiting; too busy into our own minds to notice. Or that is what I thought, because he had only mumbled_: “I had missed you _” and I understood._

_Looking at him was hard, he was someone else too; his eyes were no longer shining jades, and the “know-it-all” expression had been replaced by cotidianity. He was surprised also, I just did not know if it was in a good or bad aspect; so I just said a low: “Sorry” and ran away._

_Yes, it was the stupidest of all decisions, but could you blame me? I had lots to lose, and one truly never recovers from matters of the heart. My feet transported me to my house without looking back; my tears had already left my eyes and the thought of all those years came in again like a hurricane._

_Why was I so weak?_

_Why couldn’t I get over it?_

_How could I be so fragile? How did I let myself be that way?_

_He had been my sustain since I was young, together as child-hood friends; but if I had turned the things into something it was never meant to be…._

“Hey…Don’t run away…”- _He appeared behind me, while trying to get some air into his lungs. “_ I want to talk to you. Just like those years in high school. Please, don’t run away. _” I hadn’t noticed his eyes where jade again._

_“I won’t”_

_“It is my fault.”_

_Silence had taken over the night, not even the cars could make a sound. But my heart did again, loud as ever._

_“_ It took me a while to understand. At first I was too minded in my life that I could not see what you were trying to tell me. I guess I…”- _he took a deep breath-”_ The point is, that because of me you suffered this much. Looking at you from afar made it clear; the person I saw was not my friend. It was someone else. The usual hazel eyes were dim, as the always-happy expression in your face; but as we grew apart, I thought it was best for both to keep those things locked in a box.”

_“I did the same”- I mumbled, interrupting him._

_“_ And I am aware that I cannot come after all this time with hope in my thoughts; but I never do anything I am told. So my only hope is for you to forgive me. Not just for being a fool, but also for hiding what I felt and feel right now. The truth is that I thought you would never look at me they way I look at you, that you would think my love was unordinary and reject it, calling me a freak for feeling this way.”

“ _I would never do that. H-How could I reject something like that? Didn’t you say that_ “It does no matter to me in what form in comes, I just know I will always take it”?”- _I answered confidently, looking at him_.

“That is why I am a fool...”-he looked down, hiding his face from me.

“ _No, you are not. You are my friend, one that has feelings for me. It is just as okay as the feeling that I have for you_. ”- _I approached him, and lifted his chin up. Suddenly his expression changed, and it felt like going back to the first time I ever saw him. Truly, I could swear I had seen him in all my previous lives._

“Then….please accept them”

_I always look back on that night, thinking how we could both been so lucky to meet by chance. Surely the people must have been confused of why were two boys standing in the middle of the street crying, but those tears were not of sadness but of joy._

_After that night, the feeling of longer stopped, and was replaced by happiness. Such it was that one could collect it and put it in a fragrance, the one that I felt everyday while being with him. He had promised to always accept those feelings, as long as I accepted his in return; and I gladly said yes, always._


	2. Melody of a rainy day

_ Melody of a rainy day _

_The room was so dark I could not see who was in front of me, but his piercing green eyes remained starring at me. The silence did not help to inspire me confidence, but still I tried my best to maintain the straight face._

_“Have we ever met?”- I asked him._

_“_ I don’t remember, maybe. I do recall your face from somewhere. _”-His voice was definitely from another world, so sweet and calm, hypnotizing. I only nodded in answer, because I couldn’t remember either._

_Do you know the feeling when something is slipping in your mind, and the more you want to grasp it, the more it goes away; it felt like that. Neither could I think of something else, as being this close with him felt so comforting, even thought we had never seen each other. My only wish was for the rain to never stop, so staying here was my only option._

_“_ Such a shame _”-I looked at him while he spoke-“_ It never seems to end. At least I have someone else here, so it does not feel that lonely _.”_

_“Yes, it’s terrible being stuck here.”- Except for him, sure, but I did not say that._

_“_ Are you cold? I can give you my jacket if that is the case.”- _I promise you I would have taken it, but I couldn’t do that._

_“No, don’t worry about me, really. Thank you either way.”_

_Suddenly he started singing, at first it was really low but seeing that I liked it, he continued. Maybe it was just to entertain himself, but it was mesmerizing; even the lyrics. A soft melody, almost like the wind on a summer night, a breeze that felt warm but nice._

_“_ I would have brought my guitar if I had known _.”_

_“I loved it, honestly. Did you write that yourself?”- I asked._

_“_ Not really, I just remembered it now. Someone must have sang it to me once, because I don’t know the title of it _.”- he looked nervous, but I thought it was rather cute._

_“I never heard of it, but your voice gives it a nice atmosphere to it.”_

_“_ Thank you, I guess.”

_Never did I regret something so much as to not ask for his name or number that day, because it haunted me for weeks. After leaving that place, and parting our own ways, getting him off my mind was almost impossible. The only things I remembered where his eyes and that song, which I humbled out loud, trying to never forget it._

_Why would I go to this extend for a man I only met once? Neither do I know, but it felt important, as if it was essential to my existence. And while I wondered about those things, life continued._

_Of course I saw him again, this is not a sad story, quite the contrary; we were presented in a masquerade by common acquaintances, and we both knew who the other was because of the eyes. Thought I have to admit my hazel eyes are not rare to find in people, but I guess he recognized me. He was the one who invited me to talk outside, on a calmer atmosphere; and I was the one who started the conversation that lasted the whole evening. It did not take long for us to become close, even closer than my friends._

_This conversation led to many other meetings, where we met properly and got to know the other more profoundly. I learned that he loved chocolate, and that he enjoyed reading in the afternoons with a coffee in hand. Teaching him how to cook was great too, and he seemed to really like it. Yet I could sense there was still something awkward or out of place between us._

_It was not me who made it this way, rather he felt insecure around me. For a short period of time I blamed myself, still he confessed to me what was going on, but with a song. Turning off the lights and sitting in front of me while leaving a small candle in the middle of the table, he said:_

_“_ I have been preparing this for a while now. It is not just a song, for it is my way of telling you what I feel. I won’t insist if it’s not what you are searching, I understand the situation at hand. Just know that it is my truth since the afternoon I got trapped with a sweet young man with sincere eyes. _”- When I first heard that he wanted to tell me about it on a song I needed a second to process it; yet he started either way._

_Once again, the room we were in was dark, only allowing me to see him though the flickering candle light. It was the same song as the one he sang during that rainy day, but even softer and deeper. He had continued the lyrics and made it about us and the feeling of meeting before, as if fate had commanded it._

_In the end, a love story is not enough for me, nor is it being tied to fate. I ask for much less, just that those green eyes lay forever by me, for as I ever think back on that melody, I am sure we will never by apart again._


	3. Because of Me

_ Because of Me _

_The only two people that did not attend the festival were us, I was certain of it. People from all the neighboring towns had come to celebrate, and here I laid in the carpet floor of this horrible room, questioning myself what I could do._

_“_ If you don’t like being around her, then don’t. I cannot make sense of why would someone be with a person they never liked _”- he commented._

_“It’s not that simple. It never is”_

_“_ You are making it harder. You do have a choice, you know _?”_

 _“_ The only option left is escaping, which actually does not seem that bad in light of all the events that happened this week _.”- he took a deep breath that seemed to last forever_ -“ I mean, we could escape right now and no one would notice until tomorrow morning; we would have hours of difference if they tried to follow us. _”_

_“Easy to say, but we depend on their money to sustain ourselves and eat.”-I did not want to starve to death yet._

“But if wouldn’t have to worry about it, would you still run away with me? _”_

_“’Course, you don’t have to ask me twice. I hate them all in the end, getting away and never seeing them again is the best outcome for this issue.”_

_He acted as he had been hurt and only said:”I_ thought it was because of me _”_

_“Well, also, you are the cherry on top of the ice cream”_

_In that moment, all our hopes were crushed as they walked into the bedroom and separated us immediately. I had no choice left but to sacrifice myself for him, and take responsibility for our actions; promising everything would go as arranged in the next day. Yet, as I struggled with the pression of the handcuffs in my wrists, I couldn’t avoid thinking about him; whether I could have one more chance to see him._

_They took everything from me, until there was nothing valuable to me left; used me to fulfill their needs of comfort and ambition, while others starved and died in front of everyone’s eyes. Never did them stutter or wondered in their actions, so I neither expected to be saved or spared. My mind could only think of who I know now is my Soulmate, we should have escaped this wretched place when we were young. Even, in that moment, I remembered when I was six years old and my mother told me he was going to live with us from that moment onwards; I felt so lucky of someone to trust._

_Hours went by, looking at the ceiling and trying to avoid their mocks; until a voice came to me in that night: “Maybe you never noticed it, but I will always be here”. Next, everything faded to black._

_When I woke up, the scenery had been replaced for mountains and trees, and the air felt as uncharted freedom. Those eyes were the second thing I saw, with a smile that beamed at me; he had always had that expression of having the control. And in that memory of my life, I was thankful for it._

_Haven’t I told you in another time? This is not a sad story, nor a love one. It is the tale of an everlasting promise that one chooses to do._

_“_ You are awake _”_

_“How did you…?”- i said trying to sit down and see what is happening, but he put his hand in my chest and pushed me back down. We seemed to me in a moving carriage of some sorts, where I could only lie down looking upwards and stay in that same place._

“We have to stay low if we want to get out. For now, just rest there until we leave the town. _”-he smiled at me, trying to calm me; yet as everything was so sudden I had many questions._

_“Thank you”_

_“_ You don’t have to; you would have done the same if it was me. I’m sure you are happy to never see her or them again; our idea actually worked out. _”_

_“I couldn’t have lived with myself if I had to spend my life with that dull and tedious woman. Now we really got the whole world for ourselves. What do you want to do now?”_

_“_ Are you asking honestly _?”_

_“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”_

_“_ I want to stay with you. Whatever happens _”- he sounded so sure and confident that I just could not believe it. Why me? He had hundreds and thousands of choices and...he chose me?_

_I was surprised enough to not answer, and in almost a minute of silence between us, I did not know what to think anymore. In all of our years together growing up, I never heard him speak this way…or maybe I just hadn’t noticed. He wasn’t expecting an answer, I could tell, but still I did:_

_“Then, let’s stay always together. No matter what year it is, or where are we. Promise? ”-if surprise had a face, I’m positive it was his. He hugged me in the small place we had, while he repeated “Yes” hundreds of times. We both looked at the scenery, moving quickly before our eyes; but that was not the only thing that passed by._

_Before I even noticed, we both had started something that transcended any concepts; something that was too big for words to describe; and due to that, our promise was even more meaningful. We had promised to love each other, wherever and whenever we were; despite the distance and the difficulties. And it all was because of him._


End file.
